


My Affections

by missmishka



Series: White Blank Page [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac knows what can and cannot be, but that never stops a heart from wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Affections

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit. 
> 
> Rating just in case any of the language is considered unsafe for young minds.

Isaac handles the multiple leashes in his hands easily as he returns to the clinic with another group of exhausted dogs all but dragging at his heels.  He feels the slight tug of tiredness on his own body, but it’s little match for the warmth of satisfaction he feels.

The dogs are always a handful starting out, with Isaac taking as many as six out at once for their daily exercises.  They’re no match, though, for his wolf when he gets the pups to a nearby woodland and allows the beast to break free and race with the dogs until they exhaust themselves at barking and chasing after him.  By the return trip the whole lot has gone from lunging at him like he’s their personal play toy to practically pulling him back to the clinic so that they can be put back in their cages to rest and recuperate.

Isaac loves it, just as he loved what little he was able to do to ease the suffering of that first dog when Deaton began to allow him into the animal hospital.  When Sherriff Stilinski ordered Isaac to community service to avoid an official report on his record for a scuffle that he’s gotten into with one of the Alpha Pack, Isaac had immediately thought of the animals needing care in the kennels.  Dr. Deaton and the Sherriff had both been agreeable to the idea, so here Isaac is; walking dogs and loving it.

He’s careful to come only when Scott is sure to be away and it’s worked well for a few weeks now. 

The veterinarian doesn’t ask questions, but his eyes sees things in an obvious way that makes Isaac want to volunteer information.  He’s sure Deaton’s insight and advice would be far better than Derek or Peter’s on matters of the heart, but the Doc hasn’t encouraged any confessions.  Isaac often has to remind himself that the man’s loyalties are to Scott, first and foremost.  It’s likely out of _that_ loyalty that Deaton does his part in making sure the two boys are never together in the clinic when one is working or the other volunteering.

Which is why it’s such a surprise for Isaac to let himself in the Employees Only entrance to find Scott, Stiles and Deaton all huddled together over an ancient text spread open over an examination table.

He drops one of the leads in his surprise before he gets the door closed behind him, but, fortunately, it belongs to Hawn, a lovable Golden Retriever being housed for the week after a minor surgery that had been required just before her owners went out of town on vacation.  She pads happily toward the people in the room rather than making a bolt for the exit and Isaac makes sure to shut the door before going after her.

The trio at the table has gone suspiciously quiet with Scott looking at Isaac with an equal amount of surprise, Stiles looking at his best friend as if to see how Scott reacts to the sight of Isaac and Deaton watching Isaac in a way that he doesn’t know the man well enough to read.  Sure he’s interrupted a powwow that they want him to have no part of, Isaac hunches his shoulders and chases Hawn down as she jumps all over Stilinski for the boy to laugh and fawn over.

Isaac focuses his attention deliberately on Dr. Deaton after picking the end of the dog’s leash back up.

“Sorry,” he says, _for the interruption, for letting a dog get away from him, **for breathing**_.  “I’ll put them up for the night then go.”

Deaton merely gives a nod to both agree with and consent to the idea before he bows his head back over the book on the table. 

Isaac’s hands twist and fist in the leashes, tangling them without a care for the way the nylon lengths restrict his circulation as they wrap around him.  He guides the dogs down the corridor to the run of kennels along the backside of the clinic, giving a reluctant smile and pausing to scratch Hawn’s ears when she bumps against his thigh as if in apology for slipping away from him to run to Stiles.

The antics of all the dogs quickly distract him from thoughts of Scott as he walks into the kennel to a chorus of barks and yips.  There had been a time very recently when the animals reacted like this out of fear or aggression towards the wolf that they sensed in Isaac.  Now, the noise was to welcome the boy that they all knew him to be, because Isaac is an absolute softie for the dogs and they all know he’ll slip the treats and toys or extra bedding to see them happy inside their temporary homes inside these depressing cages.

Isaac knows all too well what it’s like to be pinned up and while these cages are a damned sight better than the freezer in his father’s basement or a jail cell at the Sherriff’s office; Isaac hates seeing these animals huddled up in corners and shrinking away in despair at their confinements. 

He snags a handful of treats from the jar on a high shelf inside the room and tucks them in the pockets of his hoodie before taking the off all six of the dogs he’s bringing back, trusting them to behave until he’s put them in their cages if they want a tasty snack. 

Laddie and Lassie, the predictably name Border Collie siblings belonging to the same owner go together into one of the largest cages.

Hawn goes in the cage opposite the Collies with a Pomeranian named Fox going in the one next to her. 

A Pug with the unlikely name of Marmaduke goes in two cages down then he bends to pick up Pepper to put the Dachshund in her smaller cage on the third of four tiers of cages set to one side for puppies, little dogs and animals requiring more cramped quarters to help prevent movement after a surgery.

He goes back to each animal to give them a treat, slipping two to Hawn to let her know that there are no bad feelings for her poor taste in character for having going to Stiles when Scott had been just around the table.

Spike, a German Shepherd, and a Basset Hound named Maddie bark and climb the chain link gates of their cages to demand a snack for themselves.  He laughs at them and shoves the treats into their mouths before pushing at their paws to force them down from the fencing.

He double checks that no water dish is dry in any of the occupied cages before he turns his back on the animals to leave for the night.

His steps falter to a stop as he sees Scott leaning against the opened doorframe and watching all of this with great interest.  He hadn’t heard, smelled or sensed the other boy in any way above the overwhelming presence of the dogs in the kennel.

“So you’re why they’re all so greedy all of a sudden,” Scott jokes with a fleeting smile as he tucks his hands awkwardly into the front pockets of his jeans.

“I only walk them,” Isaac says abruptly as he moves to pass the boy, shut the door and leave.

He gets as far as standing beside Scott in the too narrow entrance before Scott whips a hand out of his pocket to wrap around his forward and stop Isaac dead.  Parts of him want to yank away and growl that Scott has no right to lay so much as a finger upon him, but enough of him wants to push for a more intimate connection that he just holds himself still for Scott to make a more obvious move to indicate his thoughts or wants.

“I,” Scott’s hand slowly drops away to hang limply at his side when Isaac doesn’t make any more to encourage or discourage, “I haven’t seen you around.”

“No surprise,” Isaac shifts to assume a defensive posture against the opposite doorjamb.  “Not like we run in the same circles any more now than we used to.”

“That isn’t true.  A lot has happened this past year and-“

“And yet nothing has really changed,” Isaac interrupts.  “I’m sure you’ve got something important to get back to with Stiles, so if that’s all…”

“I thought we were friends,” Scott shrink back, eyes wounded in a way that makes Isaac’s wolf whimper in empathy.  “What happened the last time we were here-“

“Meant so much that you can’t seem to stop blowing up my cell,” Isaac interrupts again, pulling the phone out of his pocket and touching the screen to activate it.  “Oh.  Wait,” he makes an exaggerated show of scrolling through his message and call logs.  “You haven’t.  Four weeks and you’ve made zero attempts to get in touch with your ‘friend’ Isaac.”

“You haven’t called me either,” Scott bristles, straightening from his lean.

“Why should I?”Isaac pushes forward as well, feeling challenged.  “You made your choice plain.”

“What choice?” he looks bewildered, reminding Isaac how very dense the boy could be on some matters.

“None of importance, apparently,” Isaac steps into the hallway to pull the door closed to the kennel.

“Isaac,” Scott stops him again before he can make a getaway.  “Whatever it is, I’m sorry.”

He grinds to a halt, hands shaking at the words followed by the heat against his back as Scott moves closer to stand behind him.

“I’ve missed you.”

He curls his fingers into fists to stifle their tremors and resist the urge to turn and grab the boy close to never let go.

“Missed what?” he turns slowly to ask.

Scott blinks up at him then frowns in thoughtful confusion.

“I miss talking.  Hanging out.  You should come out to the pitch and runs some plays with Stiles and I.  We’re trying to get him off the bench for next season and if he can help me get my grades up then I can play too,” he becomes animated, warming to the idea and drawing Isaac nearer like a moth to flame.

“And this?” Isaac presses against the other boy to push his back against the wall and the smile falls from his lips before it can take root.  “Have you missed this?”

The kiss is harder, more aggressive than Isaac had dared in the past as he takes with a hopeless bitterness that he hadn’t know to feel that first stolen kiss. 

Scott’s mouth opens, though, after a moment under the assault.  His tongue flicks out to touch Isaac’s and the rage immediately falls away to pure, simple want.  He puts his hands out to take hold of Scott’s hips at the same moment that Scott’s palms rise to push at Isaac’s shoulders.

“We can’t,” he wriggles out of Isaac’s hold and stumbles a few steps away. 

“I could,” Isaac gives chase, grabbing again at Scott’s waist to pull him backward until he can’t deny the bulge of Isaac’s erection against him.  “I would,” Isaac bends his head forward to whisper in Scott’s ear.  “So either _you_ can’t or _you won’t._ ”

Scott pulls away again, his shoulders slouching inward as he tucks his hands back into his pockets.  The move draws Isaac’s attention to the boy’s jeans and he blinks at the sight of the denim tenting over a serious boner.  Isaac wants to point at the erection and declare it evidence of mutual wants, but any sense of triumph is vanquished by the regrets in Scott’s dark eyes as he turns away.

“I’m sorry.”

The words hang in the growing distance between them as Isaac watched him leave and wonders where Allison Argent is with her damned crossbow when those poison arrows are needed to put a werewolf out of its misery.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This installment brought to you by the driving lyric of _"You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections"_ from _White Blank Page_ by Mumford  & Sons


End file.
